fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Cool For School
This is the fifth episode of Sci-Fi Club. Synopsis The club gets sick of middle school and use School-Bots, robotic replicas of the club members, to take their place while all their parents went on a cruise, but the robots want to kill the club and steal their identities! Transcript (Connor and Fluxx exit Social Studies Class as the bell rings.) (Fluxx) Let's hit the arcade aft school! (Connor) No. We have a test tommorow, remember? (Fluxx, angrily) Man! We had one just last week! (Connor, shrugging) That's middle school for you. (Fluxx) Man, middle school bites! (Emmett) Tell me about. (Luke) Remember when we were in the fifth grade and we were SO excited to go to middle school? (Connor) Yeah, man. Those were the times. (The club looks up. It is about to cut to a flashback, but Connor interrupts.) (Connor) We were dumb kids. (Mac) Hey, nerds! Get to class. (They look at Mac, who is wearing a hall monitor sash.) (Fluxx) What?! How did you, the worst bully in the seventh grade, become hall monitor? (Mac) I have my ways. Any way, I'm giving you all detentions! (He hands them all pink slips as they walk into their respective classes. Connor walks into Biology class, angered. He sits down and sees his teacher, Mr Cameron. Blake Lyle walks in.) (Blake, in an Australian accent) Crikey, Mr. Cameron! Back at it again with the white tie! (Everyone laughs, except for Connor, who rolls his eyes angrily. He stands up.) (Connor) You know, Lyle. Not everyone likes you're unfunny, stale, tired memes from last- (Mr. Cameron) Mr. Jefferson! Sit down this instant! (Everyone breaks into laughter, except the teacher and Connor, who angrily sits down. Blake sticks his tongue out at him. It cuts to Emmett, Luke and Connor at lunch. Emmett is fawning over a girl.) (Emmett) There she is, Olive Perkins! (Luke) Go talk to her. (Emmett) You're kidding, right?! You can't just ask someone out! This is middle school! I'll likely get beaten to a pulp by her boyfriend, Keith Sampson, Mr. Perfect! (Luke) You'll never know if you don't try! (Emmett) You know what? *stands up* I will! (Luke) That's the spirit! Break a leg! (He walks to Olive, but offscreen, several punching sounds are heard, plus a snapping sound, causing Connor and Luke wince in pain. Emmett, battered and bruised, limps back to the table.) (Connor) Looks like he took your advice literally! (Fluxx walks to the table holding a lunch tray with a hole in it.) (Connor) Lemme guess. "Meatloaf" burnt a hole through the tray. (Fluxx) How did you know? (Connor) Same thing happened. (Emmett) Same here. (Luke) Haven't tried mine yet. (Luke is about to eat his meatloaf, put it grows legs and runs away.) (Luke) WTH? Get back here you dang dirty lunch meat! (Luke runs after it.) (Connor) I can't take this! (Fluxx) I got an idea! Let's build androids to take our places during school! (Emmett) Nice idea! (A chomping sound is heard and Luke walks back to the table, chewing something.) (Luke, muffled) What did I miss? (His stomach violently rumbles.) (Connor) Catch. (He throws Luke some toilet paper as he runs away. It cuts to a montage of the club building something, it reveals to be a huge oven as cookies come out.) (Fluxx) Yay, snack time! (Luke is about to bite into a cookie, but it grows legs and runs away.) (Luke) Get back here, you dang dirty baked good! (It cuts back to the montage as Connor is screwing a robot Conor head onto a robot Connor body. The montage ends with the robots and humans standing face to face.) (Fluxx) Wow. (Luke) This is- (Sci-Fi Club) Awesome! (The school bus pulls up to the parking lot. Fluxx's brother drives to the front of the Tree-Lab.) (Fluxx's Brother or Geoffrey) Let's go, dork! (Connor) Alright. School-Bots, roll out! (Emmett) Seriously? (Connor-Bot) Hi, I'm Connor. I am ready to learn! (Luke) That's the spirit, now get the heck out! (The robots leave the Tree-Lab.) (P.A.I) Goodbye, School-Bots. (Fluxx) Now, for a day of fun! (Club) Yeah! (Connor is seen using a laser to shoot his parent's room door open. He enters and comes out holding a box named "Confiscated Inventions" with a portal gun sticking out of it. Luke is seen covered in meat riding his hoverboard, with dogs and wolves chasing him. Fluxx is seen flying his Jetpack around town and his stomach rumbles and Fluxx flashes a nervous glance at the screen. A man is seen washing his car, but a dark brown substance falls on his car.) (Fluxx) Crud, my candy bar fell out of my hand! (Emmett mixes some chemicals at night and fireworks fly out reading "Happy No-School For Us Day!")